


i could die a million times and i’d still wake up at your door

by andthentheybow



Series: gift works [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study, Dubious Morality, Gen, Minecraft IRL, Platonic Soulmates, Relationship Study, Time Traveller!Karl, blaze king!sapnap, code entity!george, diviner!quackity, god!dream, no beta we die, none of them are human, relationships are open to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthentheybow/pseuds/andthentheybow
Summary: it goes like this: a million years ago, quackity tells them there is a situation where dream gets what he wants, where they all get what they want. and what they want is this: to win.they are flawed. they want power. but ultimately, they want to win a world in which the five of them can be together, happy, where nothing else matters.or, how the events of the smp really occurred, with the feral boys being there for each other the whole time.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: gift works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170890
Comments: 29
Kudos: 120





	i could die a million times and i’d still wake up at your door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrappyRavioli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrappyRavioli/gifts).



> don't be creepy about content creators, these are my interpretations of their personas, if they're uncomfortable this will be deleted, etc etc
> 
> the prompt on this one was soft/poetic feral boys and i took that and ran. thank you to kota ravioli, whose work 'he who replaces the stars' is one of my all-time favorites and i def recommend  
> title is from 'relimerence' by the happy fits

they are flawed. they are so very flawed. they are littered with imperfections, marred by their weaknesses, their very essence scarred with the things they choose not to change. they are flawed; they are flawed, and they are fearless.

they are on top of the world. they live and they love and they scream their stories to the heavens because there is no one there to stop them. they are the secret ruler, the time traveller, the fireborn, the error code, and the mortal god. they are quackity, karl, sapnap, george, and dream. they are the feral ones, the beginning and the end, the wild children of chaos and power and all the things that make the world bright.

they are destined to be together; they have always been destined to be together. soulmates isn’t the right word, because they are more than that- not only are they destined to be together, they  _ choose _ to be together, in this life and in every other.

there is quackity, who craves power above anything else, who switches from one tyrant ruler to another as the tides of war change. quackity, who lets his rage consume him, who is abused by schlatt and killed by technoblade and tossed to the side time and time again. quackity, who is sick of being underestimated, who is sick of being discarded, who is sick of not being the one in control of his own fate.

there is karl, who throws himself into attempting to make things right without concern for what he’s doing to himself. karl, whose self preservation goes out the window the second the ones he loves are in danger, who didn’t have much self preservation to begin with, who jumps through time and makes so many sacrifices and likes it. karl, who only wants things to be okay and who is willing to do absolutely anything to make them that way.

there is sapnap, who allows his rage to consume him, who is fiercely protective of the ones he cares about, who puts all his trust in them and expects the same in return. sapnap, who will turn against his friends and never forgive them if they betray them, who realizes he is being used by dream and makes a vow to never let it happen again. sapnap, whose love burns like a wildfire and destroys everything in its path.

there is george, who lets his apathy affect his relationships, who doesn’t really care about war or heroism or any of it, who is just there for a good time. george, who screams at dream when he takes away a title that was never really wanted, because he knows he is supposed to feel something and in reality there is nothing. george, who allows himself to be protected by his friends even though he is capable of protecting himself.

there is dream, who decides to play the villain when the role is given to him, and decides to play the role well. dream, who just wanted a place to rest, and he finds one, eventually, in the prison, a home that’s warm from the burn of lava and the sting of the obsidian walls. dream, who is ordered to be the bad guy, who manipulates everyone around him to get what he wants, who in reality is just doing what is expected of him.

they are flawed, and they know it. they recognize it, and they do nothing to change it. why would they?

none of them are human. how could they be? they are so painfully mortal that they are practically immortal, but none of them are human. if they were gods, they would rule this world with an iron fist, they would have everything they ever wanted, but they are not gods. (except for dream, who is chained and dragged to an entrapped building of his own design and smiles. he does not have everything he ever wanted. yet.)

quackity, the secret ruler, is a prophet, a seer, a fortune teller, a diviner. he knows that he will win if he pools his votes with schlatt, so he does. he knows that schlatt will lose the war, so he switches to pogtopia’s side. he knows where to stand when l’manberg explodes. he knows going after technoblade will result in his death. he knows, he knows, he knows- and he puts himself in danger anyways, for the rush of adrenaline, for the thrill of power and the thrill of the chase and the thrill of knowing that he was  _ right _ .

karl, the time traveller, is an agent of the Universe. he calls out to the beings that fill the cracks and crevices of reality and they answer, and they make him something More. they allow him to slip in between the folds of time in exchange for pieces of himself, and it’s a sacrifice he is willing to make. he started as something human, but he doesn’t end that way, he’ll never end that way; hell, he may never end at all.

sapnap, the fireborn, is the simplest of them all, a blaze king. he is a king because he does not have a multitude of arms that spin and he does not shoot fire on his breath- unless he wants to. he chooses to appear completely human, and there is smoke in his hair and fire in his lungs and running through his veins is molten lava. he does not bleed red, he bleeds liquid flame, and when he wills it, there is flickering heat on his fingertips and his touch burns.

george, the error code, is a code entity, a 404, not found, never found. he alters the way the world works in such tiny, miniscule ways that they go unnoticed, always unnoticed. he is the one pulling the strings even when everyone else thinks they’re in control, because he is the one that does not  _ care _ what happens. he twists things just a little bit to the left and it changes everything, and he relishes in the rush that comes with being able to change the world over and over again and get away with it every single time.

dream, the mortal god, is just that: a mortal god. he is the embodiment of all things that the world represents, the perfect combination of luck and strategy and skill and raw, unheeded power. he can die- oh, can he die- but he is the one that determines their fate. he is the dragon, and this is his world, this is his treasure hoard, and at night, when no one is watching, he slips between dimensions and rests in the End and recharges his power, takes off in flight and rules over cities and ships and silly little nations that are nothing but a speck on his radar.

they are none of them human. they are none of them immortal. and somehow, even when they stand apart, they seem like they are. they could die a million times and they would continue to exist, the mere memory of them enough to strike fear into the hearts of those that remember. and that’s when they stand apart. when they stand together-

  
  


oh, when they stand together-

  
  


they are meant to be with each other. they are the rulers of the world, the ones in control, and they are powerful. alone, they are mighty. together, they are unstoppable.

it goes like this: quackity is being used by schlatt. george recognizes it, and goes to sapnap. somehow, he manages to convince dream that schlatt needs to die. karl manages to get quackity out of there. george alters his code and worms his way into wilbur’s head, convinces him that he wants to blow l’manberg up. dream provides the tnt, and then he makes sure that schlatt stays dead.

it goes like this: karl wants to make things right. quackity knows that he can. sapnap and george and dream use all their power to call the Universe down, and it comes. it listens to them. it gives karl a second chance. and a third. and a fourth. and on and on and on, until there are no chances left (but he hasn’t hit that limit yet, and he won’t hit it for a long time to come).

it goes like this: dream says that something needs to change. it is quackity who knows how this will end, quackity who tells them what will come to pass (so long as karl does not change it). it is sapnap who takes the lead, sapnap who shouts about using friends as weapons and betrayal and every awful thing that dream has done with his friends (but the rest of the world does not know that these acts were staged, they were done with explicit permission).

it goes like this: dream gives a throne and then takes it away, and george, bored, pretends to care. sapnap chooses to stand against dream, quackity and karl at his back, and george types his lines of code and grabs the world by its shoulders and twists it around. so when tommy and tubbo change the tides, it’s george pulling the strings. it’s george that makes it look like dream can die after three lives lost.

it goes like this: dream ends up in prison. he was getting bored in the regular world, anyways. sapnap comes to visit, just for show. quackity plots. karl travels. george works behind the scenes. dream paces in his cell, back and forth, back and forth, destroys the clock so he loses any semblance of time, drives himself crazy, and then-

  
  


and then-

  
  


it goes like this: george makes it appear that they are not in the world. in reality, quackity saw how this would end, and karl knows it is something he would not want to change. so sapnap does the changing for him, sapnap becomes the blaze king he is and throws fireball after fireball at the walls of the prison. it’s enough to get sam’s attention, and quackity and karl takes care of the warden. george edits line after line of code and tommy is trapped, dream has what he wanted.

and with dream in prison, they meet. george is showing the most emotion he’s shown in a long time. he misses dream, desperately, and it shows. the other three do their best to cheer him up, but they’re hurting, too. they know this is the path to get what they want (dream is their leader, they will follow him), but that doesn’t mean the road isn’t long and harsh.

because it goes like this: a million years ago, quackity tells them there is a situation where dream gets what he wants, where they all get what they want. and what they want is this: to win.

they are flawed. they want power. but ultimately, they want to win each other. they want to win their safety. they want to win a world in which the five of them can be together, happy, where nothing else matters. because they are meant to find each other, no matter where they are, no matter what is happening, they are meant to be together, the five of them, the feral.

they are not human. they are the diviner, the Universe’s chosen one, the blaze king, the code entity, the god walking amongst men. they are a family of irregularities that has chosen each other and will continue to choose each other time and time again.

it goes like this: dream has an idea to start a world, and gradually, his friends follow. gradually, they find each other. and they rule (oh, how they rule). and they win- and oh, how they win. because that’s what was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter](https://www.twitter.com/andthentheybow)
> 
> comments/kudos/etc are always appreciated


End file.
